


The enchanter, her Bull and the Seeker

by MarianMyles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub Play, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianMyles/pseuds/MarianMyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Pentaghast is orally pleasured for the first time by Madame Vivienne's subject the Iron Bull. </p><p>Or aka the bastard child of this prompt from the Dragon Age kink meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12449.html?thread=48509601#t48509601</p>
            </blockquote>





	The enchanter, her Bull and the Seeker

"Wait. I beg your pardon! ..Never ever? You poor thing!" The extravagant enchanter was at a loss for words for maybe the first time since her childhood.

Cassandra sighed. "Is it truly a big deal? I've only read about it ... In one of Varric's tales." Admitting that she hadn't ever received oral pleasure was nothing compared to the embarrassment she felt of her reading the serials the rogue dwarf scribed in his past time.

“Oh. My dear poor Cassandra. This simply won’t do.” Vivienne’s tone was less harsh this time, trying to mask her disbelief at the Seeker’s confession. “I feel personally reasonable for remedying this unfortunate circumstance.”

Cassandra shifted her weight from side to side. This was not comfortable subject matter for her. She had only been semi-intimate with one man in her lifetime and they had not had the chance to explore each other bodies. She was not good at interactions such as this. She preferred the back and forth that happens on the battlefield. That, she knew and excelled in. Nonetheless, she was here now in the situation. The seeker groaned but stood facing the enchanter , trying to seem less embarrassed than she was.

Vivienne’s expression was pensive for a few moments. “Hm. I think I have a solution.” She said to herself softly. “Be a dear, and meet me in my quarters tonight after our evening meal. I must treat you to something.”

“Must I..?” The warrior groaned loudly. Vivienne smiled and stroked back a bit of feathered hair from Cassandra's temple. “Yes, darling, I think you should. I think you will find the experience I have in mind rather liberating. Maker knows ”With that, the enchanter  sauntered away gracefully. “Don’t be coy, now. I won’t let anything distasteful happen to you.”

She knew she couldn’t not just show up. It would be a slight to the Lady de Fer and as they would be working close for some time yet, she could not simply avoid whatever it was she had in mind forever. The enchanter would have her do as she pleases one time or another. Might as well get it over with, Cassandra thought as she finished her evening meal, feeling a little sick with nerves. She hadn’t eaten much that night.

…...

Cassandra stood outside of Madame Vivienne’s quarters, hesitant to knock, but she had made it this far. She could hear the low back and forth between two people, one being Vivienne. She lifted her clenched hand to knock on the wooden door when suddenly it opened.

“Ah, dearest Cassandra. We are glad you could make it.” She opened her arms but didn't embrace her. She only gave her a quick peck on the lips, pressing ever so chastely. Cassandra remembered that there was another person and suddenly looked over to him. She recognized his large body, one eye showing and, of course, the horns. Bull. Confused, she looked to the enchanter again. “Do come in.” She said as she latched on to the seeker’s forearm gently coaxing her inside of her warm quarters.

Vivienne latched the door and walked over to a small table pouring a mug full of something for Cassandra to drink. A little bit of wine to loosen her up.

Cassandra refused to make eye contact with Bull just yet. He stood at attention, content looking ahead at the wall, his hands clasped together behind his back. For the first time Cassandra started to notice the setting they were in. It looked like some romantic space set up for a scene in one of Varric’s romance tales. There were candles adorning the ledges and a woody, floral scent perfuming the air. She felt a little light headed.

Vivienne gently squeezed just above one of her elbows, “Cassandra? Are you alright, dear? You were lost for a moment”.  She handed her the mug of mulled wine and smiles warmly at her. This is truly, truly awkward.

……

Vivienne waited for Cassandra to drink at least half of her wine, making small talk to make her feel more comfortable. Cassandra still had no idea why she was here or why he was here. Vivienne noticed the seeker’s discomfort and interest in Bull. “What do you think, my dear? Isn’t he lovely? He is here at my disposal, he indulges my every command. And the best part of it is, that I am actually helping him out by having him do everything I ask. Can you believe it?”

At this the warrior’s eyes tighten. “Yes, but if I may be so bold, what is he doing here?” Her last words come out with a particular emphasis set on them. Vivienne sips something out of a fine crystal glass. “Well, my darling Seeker, we have discussed your little admission from this morning in the courtyard and decided we would like to help you out.”  
  
Cassandra scoffed, “I don’t have time to date, Vivienne. I simply don’t have the time or--.” She was interrupted by a small laugh. “Oh, my dear, who has the time for courtship when the world as we know it could well be ending any day now? That’s not what I had in mind.” She shifted her gaze to the large qunari man standing as if he were a stone pillar by her bed. “Who needs to date when you have people willing to fix your little issue right now, no strings attached, in a safe environment, among equals.”

The seeker’s eyes bulged a little as her mouth dropped open. “You.. You told him about this about me?! I told you that under the pretense that you wouldn’t spread it to all of Thedas or even just all of Orlais!”

"You just may very well be thanking me later. Just think about it for a little bit, dear Cassandra. We aren't here to hurt you. I simply wanted to help a ...friend out. You deserve to have a bit of fun every now and then, you know." She smiled at the seeker, which was a tad bit disturbing given her usual icy exterior.

Cassandra rolled her shoulders, attempting to relax. Actually, she had been more relaxed since Vivienne had given her the mug of wine, that was for sure. Her nerves were mostly soothed but she thought it better to stop there for now, while she still had most of her wits about her. She considered the enchanter's offer. She looked sideways at Bull still standing as if he were sculpted out of pure marble other than his chest rising and falling rhythmically. She raked over him a few times over with her eyes. He was a formidable comrade on the battlefield. She admired his valor and strength.

Without knowing how everything would be happen, the seeker blurted out, "Yes. I want to.."

Vivienne walked around the back of her chair, giving a gentle squeeze to her shoulder with her free hand. "Excellent. Bull, darling, refresh the seeker's drink, please." The Qunari walked over deliberately receiving Cassandra's and refilling it with the sweet wine she has been drinking since her entrance. "Are you comfortable there or would you like to use my bed?"

Cassandra shifted in the chair. "Here will be just fine. Thank you." She was beginning to feel a little awkward but not so much that she would get up and flee.

The enchanter set down her glass on a nearby table and took both hands to Cassandra's shoulders, caressing her gently. "Just relax." Bull turned back to her wordlessly, but this time he made eye contact and sheepishly grinned at her. One of Vivienne's hands rose from her shoulders as she snapped her fingers together, making a cracking sound almost like a clash of lightning but quiet, like it was far alway. "Down", she commanded. Bull dropped to his knees in front of the seeker, his hands clasp behind his back once again. Now this was truly strange, Cassandra thought. How can she order him around like some mabari war hound trained since he was just a pup?

"Yes ma'am.." Finally he he spoke. Cassandra looked into his eyes and took a longer swig from her mug. He reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his callused fingers and looked up behind her at the enchanter. She nodded to him, giving him the good ahead to proceed. He leaned forward, going in for a kiss, his lips meeting her strong jawline. He started slowly lowering his kisses to the top of shoulders and the exposed neck line pushing the fabric of her tunic over slightly.

Cassandra found him pleasant enough. She slipped her almost empty mug onto the floor to free her hands. The seeker flattened her palms against his firm chest which was now between her knees as he had pressed himself forwards toward her.

Vivienne still had herself planted behind the chair caressing Cassandra's shoulders. Gently coaxing the tension from her body. "That's it, darling. Just let it go. Let us take care of you." She purred, as she leaned forward, breathing close to the seeker's ear. Cassandra felt herself becoming more and more aroused. He kept his kisses low and off her lips until she guided his jaw upwards to her mouth. Their lips pressed together closed at first then she parted hers slightly first, inviting him in. His tongue flickered just inside the entrance of hers and teased her into longer kisses. She had never really even gone this far before but she thought best she didn't stop everything now just to mention it.

"Bull, darling, warm her up a little bit more. You know." She gestured with her hands but Cassandra could not see what she had done. But he slipped one of his hands into her lap. His palm sliding over her between her thigh, slowly up and down. She was a little startled by her own body's betrayal, her hips lifted slightly grinding against his palm. Their lips still engaging the others' passionately, a low moan escaping her lips as he kept a nice friction against her throbbing core. The seeker's cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink and she felt as if every nerve ending in her body were firing.

She felt liberated. Her confidence rose and she dropped one of her hands from his broad shoulders and began to unbuckle her belt and unfasten her trousers. Bull assisted her in removing them as she lifted her hips off the chair slightly.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we, dear?" Vivienne asked rhetorically, with a little chuckle. "I believe our dear seeker likes us, Pet."

Her small clothes were nothing special, just some shorts made of cloth to go under her usual apparel. Bull hooked his fingers into the top about to yank them down and get down to business. "Ah ah, not yet." Vivienne said low but firmly.

Cassandra could have told her it was fine for him to go ahead to remove the rest of her bottoms but she decided Vivienne knew best, in the situation at hand, at least. Bull leaned forwards and seemed to be taking in her scent. His tongue extended out towards her and gently grazed her clit through the fabric, that caused a soft moan to escape her throat. She slumped back into the chair a little more, closing her eyes. He kept teasing her through the fabric with his tongue.

The enchanter gestured again. This time Bull eased off Cassandra's drawers and set them aside with her trousers. He kept everything neat in order to please Madame de Fer. He looked at the swollen flesh between her thighs and licked his lips. He looked as if he were ready to dig into a grand feast after a victory on the battlefield. While she always found his inhibited enthusiasm rather charming, she wasn't sure the seeker was ready for it yet. "Not TOO fast, darling, you'll frighten the poor thing away...and we've gotten so far." She warned in a sing-song tone. He nodded and looked to the seeker again making eye contact when he could. He lifted her legs and put the back of her shins across his shoulders and pulled her slightly forwards closer to him. He licked up one thigh, kissed the other. Cassandra eyes were hooded and she became more vocal the closer he got to her center. Vivienne kept a close watch on Bull from above the chair but continued to caress the seeker's firm shoulders, also sliding down to stroke her arms. The enchanter smiled adoringly down at the scene playing out in front of her.

Cassandra had never felt anything so divine in her life. She felt weightless and carefree in her current company. When Bull pressed a kiss to her pubic bone her body jolted forward slightly. She realized she was grasping his horns tightly but still letting his head move freely. "I think she's ready for more, Bull. Suck on her clit a little, but not too hard, Bull darling. I know you get excited. And no hands, she is a bit more delicate than you're used to." She laughed to herself. In their scenes, he wasn't always this gentle or obedient but he liked to show off in front of guests. This made Vivienne proud, she would have to reward her pet later for his exceptionally behavior.

His arms slid around the warrior's body and pulled her closer in towards his mouth. He sucked the swollen bundle of nerves between his lips and suckled gently. He applied a few lashes and rubbed it with the smooth bottom of his tongue. The seeker was glad he could not actually feel her grip on his horns because it had tightened exponentially since she had first clasp her hands around them. Her hips started to buck against his mouth when he started to tease her entrance with his flattened tongue, curling it up through her wetness alternatively. Her cheeks were burning red hot and her mouth was parted. Vivienne was enjoying the view but she leaned down over the seeker, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. Cassandra was too lost in pleasure to deny her. She kissed back fiercely as she rode Bull's face. She couldn't tell if she was guiding him by the horns or simply letting him roam free. Their tongues danced in and out of each other's mouths. Cassandra's climax building like a small fire through her core. She felt as if she might burst into flame starting from her center outwards. Bull gripped his hands around her waist, not too tightly, letting her pick her own pace. 

Bull continued his work until she started grinding even harder into his face, whimpering, losing control. He took her clit between his lips, sucking, lashing his tongue, a low hum vibrating onto her. She broke her kiss with the enchanter to cry out as she climaxed, stringing together curses and calling forth the Maker. Cassandra rode Bull's mouth through the aftershocks of her orgasm, panting breaths escaping. Vivienne dropped to the side of her face, whispering, "Let it go. It's alright, dear." She had never seen this side of the enchanter.. Then again the enchanter had never seen this side of the seeker, so maybe it was appropriate after all. Bull didn't let up until she slowed almost to a halt with her hips. "Pleasure suites you well, my dear Cassandra."

In her afterglow, Cassandra let out an uncharistically girlish giggle. She realized Bull hadn't looked back up to her and quickly let go of his horns. "Oh... Sorr..sorry." She stammered out, feeling a little foolish. Vivienne squeezed her shoulder, reassuringly. "How was it, my dear?" She tilted her head awaiting her answer. Looking up to her, Cassandra smiled drunkenly, though she was not intoxicated on the wine provided to her by her host. "I.. I have never felt pleasure like that before. I, thank you... Thank you both." She said as she looked between the two, reaching out to stroke Bull's cheek affectionately, dropping her hand to give his shoulder a light squeeze. He smiled boyishly at her. "Dear seeker, it seems you have experienced another first with us. Your first orgasm." Cassandra yelped. "It is true.. I never.. Thank you again. I feel as though I might have to thank you every time I see your faces." Vivienne laughed, "That will pass, darling. It is just a blessing a of after effects of the climax running through your body still. I am glad my dear Pet was good for you. He was on his best behavior for you tonight. I was worried he might be too much for this delicate task and I might have to take over." Cassandra's eyes bulged slightly. "You would have?!"

"Oh, do not sound shocked, my dear. Never mind that. How about a second round?"

Cassandra gasped, releasing a puff of air from between her lips. She was slumped back on the chair, feeling as if she were about to pass out. "I could not ask that of you, either of you. You have given me so much already in just the last few hours. I should leave you two to enjoy .. Enjoy yourselves.."

Vivienne smirked mischievously and looked at Bull. He nodded and stood up, scooping her up into his arms and placed her on the bed. "It would be no trouble at all, my dear, but I can see that you are absolutely knackered. You can sleep here tonight. We will be up playing for a while but we should not disturb you. If you change your mind and want to join in, you may if that is your wish. For now you may rest." She finished as she tucked the warrior into the far side of her generously sized bed. The enchanter leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple, rubbing her shoulder tenderly. "Rest now, dear Cassandra." Cassandra had fallen asleep almost instantly as soon as she was laid to bed by her host.

......

Vivienne was on her side, facing the furniture, propping herself on one elbow. Her eyes sweeping over the obvious outline of her subject's hardened cock through the fabric of his pants. "Be a good boy and get a handkerchief or something, ready before we start. I don't want another mess like the last time. If you make a mess on my furniture again, you won't get to come for at least a week." The candles flickered with her warning.

He chuckled delightfully, "Yes ma'am". He leaned over grabbing the seeker's small clothes from the pile of her clothing next to the chair she had been in just recently that evening. Vivienne smirked, "Oh that is truly naughty." She laughed heartily. "But I do suppose a lost pair of knickers is nothing in comparison to what she gained tonight. They will do. You were on your best behavior tonight." She nodded. "You can have a little extra fun. Good behavior must be rewarded."

"Remove your pants. I would see all of you." She flicked her tongue over her lips, wetting them. Bull's hard cock bobbed free once his pants were dropped around his ankles and he sat back down. In one hand he held the seeker's drawers on standby. "Now stroke your cock for me, nice and slow". He started slowly stroking himself, up and down his length."Good boy." His shoulders slumping back into the chair. The enchanter's eyes gleamed in the candlelight as she watched him. Her free hand slowly traced the outside of her thigh and moved slower down her stomach. Her fingers tracing her center through her gown.

"Not too fast now. I want to come with you. Indulge me once more and wait for me, my Pet." He had started to lift his hips up off his seat, thrusting into his hand. Bull growled, frustrated already, then whimpered. He waited for his mistress to prompt him again. She reached out and lifted the bottom of her gown. Revealing more smooth, luscious skin. Her lips were swollen under the tightly trimmed thatch of hair. Bull followed her fingers with his eyes as she spread her legs slowly and cupped her center with her hand. Vivienne slide her fingers through the wet, glistening folds.

"You were such a good boy tonight. Go on, my darling, good boy. Jerk it however you like tonight." Bull panted as he sped up his strokes again, watching his mistress stroking herself. He was relieved he would not have to wait so long tonight, he had been aching to come for a while now. She began circling her clit rhythmically seemingly matching the strokes he was making on his cock. The tip of his cock was wet already and throbbing. Her fingers circled steadily, purple wisps of static flickered from her fingers over her clit. The new sensation of the magic was sending an extra bit of stimulation through her bundle of nerves. She moaned. The sweet sound of her pleasure combined in the room with his panting breaths and groans. His free hand still clutching Cassandra's smalls.

His cock throbbed tremendously now. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Vivienne could see her pet trying to hold back. "Come for me now, Pet. I won't make you beg tonight but don't get too used to it." Her command sent him over the end, his cock throbbed again and his muscles tightened from head to toe. He moved his other hand with the drawers just in time as he came into his covered hand. His release hot and sticky on the soft cloth. Vivienne came simultaneously, whimpering and stroking herself through her climax. She finally let out a sigh of approval once her climax washed over her. Bull sat in the chair making sure to catch all of his hot, sticky come in the fabric wrapped around his hand. He chuckled lightly. "Thank you, ma'am", he said appreciatively.

She shifted on the bed. She was on top of the bed at a 90 degree angle with her feet splayed out towards the seeker, her head hanging down off the bed. Her dress was still hiked up and one hand lazily stroked between her legs still. "Oh, do not thank me yet. You will have your chance later. I have another reward to give you. I do hope you left something to give to me." She pulled down the top of her gown just enough to reveal her breasts, putting them on display for her subject. He smiled, eyes brightening. He finished cleaning himself off and folded his trophy up neatly to take back with him later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm terrible at titles. And so sorry again, OP. It kind of got away from me. I hope it is at least a teensy bit entertaining even if it's for being bad!fic. I wrote this really late at night if anyone wants to PM me with corrections, it would be appreciated.


End file.
